it's all in how you mix the two
by BiaMalfoy79
Summary: Malfoy tentava, à todo custo, mostrar-se indiferente às coisas que estavam acontecendo com ele. E todos acreditavam. Bom, nem todos... Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Olá vocês :3 Essa é a minha primeira Drarry, espero que gostem.

* * *

Era um dia de primavera no castelo de Hogwarts, e agora as flores nasciam pelos arredores do castelo. Os alunos de todas as casas, até os sonserinos, estavam sorridentes com o fim do inverno e o fato de que agora poderiam aproveitar mais tempo fora do castelo, e até mesmo no vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Na torre norte do sétimo andar, bem longe da mesa do café da manhã onde todos os alunos estavam reunidos, Harry Potter saía da sala comunal da Grifinória. O garoto ainda arrumava a gravata vermelha e dourada, bocejando. Disse um "bom dia" preguiçoso à Mulher Gorda e sua amiga, Violet, e seguiu seu caminho.

Gostava de caminhar pelo castelo, aquele lugar era a sua casa. Mesmo que ele não passasse o ano todo lá, mesmo com os professores que não gostava e mesmo com os alunos irritantes – vulgo membros da Sonserina – aquele lugar era, definitivamente, melhor que a casa dos Durlsey.

Enquanto isso, em um banheiro qualquer do castelo, Draco Malfoy apoiava-se na pia, observando o próprio rosto molhado no espelho. Não entendia quando havia errado, não entendia quando se tornara _isso_.

Draco não gostava do que via. Não só do que via no reflexo, mas também do que via além. Não gostava do que se tornara como pessoa. Sentia falta de ser o garotinho de onze anos que entrara pelas portas do castelo naquele primeiro de setembro, há quase cinco anos. Agora ele era um adolescente confuso, em seu penúltimo ano de Hogwarts, e não sabia o que faria depois que a escola acabasse. Provavelmente teria de assumir a pose de homem adulto, talvez até seguir Lord Voldemort, como seus pais. Teria de casar-se e ter filhos.

Mas ele não queria isso. Não queria fazer decisões que decidiriam a sua vida sem ter certeza de que queria isso. E, no momento, certeza era o que ele menos tinha.

Harry ainda andava calmamente pelo castelo, não tinha pressa. Não sentia fome ao acordar, então o café da manhã não faria falta. Quando chegara ao segundo andar, ouvira um som estranho. Parecia uma voz, um gemido. Talvez um choro.

Não sabia se deveria seguir o som. Ao mesmo tempo em que achava que a pessoa poderia estar precisando de ajuda, achava que, talvez, a pessoa não queria ser incomodada.

Após algum tempo de incerteza, decidiu pela primeira opção. Bom, talvez fizesse mal apenas _observar. _Não iria interferia, queria apenas ver quem era e se estava bem.

Seguiu hesitante pelo resto do corredor, a curiosidade tomando conta de si. Olhara em algumas salas vazias, mas não encontrara ninguém. Só o que sobrava, agora, eram os banheiros que ficavam no final do corredor. Havia os dos alunos, e os dos monitores. Harry se aproximou do banheiro dos monitores, percebendo que não havia ninguém ali. Então, o banheiro feminino dos alunos. Ninguém também.

Só sobrara o banheiro masculino.

Harry aproximou-se da porta, ouvindo o choro mais alto.

– _Idiota_. – Disse alguém do outro lado. – Você é um idiota.

Harry conhecia aquela voz. Não lembrava-se de onde, talvez pelo tom choroso em que a pessoa falava, mas sabia que conhecia essa voz. Adentrou o banheiro lenta e silenciosamente, vendo alguém apoiado em uma das pias.

Camisa branca, suéter preto sem mangas, calças pretas e cabelos loiros. Harry conhecia aqueles cabelos loiros. Draco Malfoy estava chorando em frente a ele.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos, em um misto de raiva e surpresa, ao ver Harry pelo espelho.

– Potter. – Ele sussurrou.

– Malfoy... – O outro disse, sem saber qual expressão usar.

E então houve um momento em que nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Potter observava Malfoy, tentando entender a situação. Nenhum dos dois queria brigar, nenhum dos dois queria duelar. Estavam ali e, primeira vez, Harry achava que estava como iguais. Os dois confusos. Nenhum se achando melhor que o outro.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry, hesitante. Não sabia qual seria a reação do rival, mas queria mostrar que se importava e que não era como o outro. Ele se importava com todos – quase todos – naquele castelo, pois ele sabia como era ruim sentir-se mal.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Draco vacilou. Por alguns segundos, seus olhos pediam piedade. Não queria brigas, e Harry pode perceber isso. Harry também pode perceber que, debaixo dos olhos azuis e do orgulho exagerado, Malfoy tinha sentimentos. Malfoy sofria, assim como ele.

– Isso... Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. – Disse o outro, tentando disfarçar o olhar piedoso que lançara aos olhos verdes, através do espelho, alguns segundos atrás.

Saiu de onde estava, limpando o rosto com a manga da camisa.

Passou por Harry com um olhar vazio, numa tentativa miseravelmente frustrada de demonstrar indiferença. Por um momento, Draco desejou que pudesse voltar e contar ao rival sobre os seus problemas. Mas logo deu um longo suspiro, desgostoso com seus próprios pensamentos. Nem seus pensamentos o obedeciam mais.

– Não tente se fazer de forte, Malfoy. – Disse Harry, observando o outro se afastar.

Draco sentiu a fúria e a vergonha tomando conta de si. E, entre as duas, preferia demonstrar a fúria. Ainda mais em frente ao seu rival.

Puxou a varia das vestes, virando-se lentamente.

– Não se meta na minha vida, Potter. – Falou, apontando a varinha para o outro, enquanto chegava mais perto.

Apesar de toda a pose, Harry conseguia ver a insegurança que tomava conta de Draco. Harry via como ele estava falhando ao tentar parecer forte, por puro orgulho e por não aceitar que os outros vejam como ele realmente se sentia.

– Só queria ajudar, mas já percebi que você não precisa disso. – Disse Harry, tentando sair do local.

– Isso, fuja. Você é um covarde. Mas todos sabiam que seria assim. Seus pais temiam os meus por serem comensais, agora você deve ter medo de mim. – Malfoy disse, num tom de deboche, mas com um quê de insegurança na voz.

Agora fora a vez de Harry sentir a fúria tomando conta de si.

Puxou a varinha de suas vestes, indo na direção de Draco.

– Não fale dos meus pais! – Ele gritou, colocando a varinha na cara do outro. – Até porque todos sabem que seus pais são seguidores de Voldemort pelo simples fato de terem medo dele. – Debochou. – E você que é covarde como eles! Vai virar comensal da morte também, não vai? Só para dizer que tem poder e tentar ser como seu pai! Mas eu tenho uma má noticia para você, Draco, seu pai não é alguém em quem uma pessoa deve se espelhar.

Draco tentou formular um argumento plausível, porém foi impossível. Ele sabia que, por mais que odiasse admitir, Potter estava certo. Seu pai era covarde e seguia Voldemort pelo simples medo. E ele não era diferente, ele seguia seu pai pelo simples medo.

Harry ainda tinha sua varinha em punho, apontada para o outro, e a raiva pulsando em seu corpo como sangue quente. Ele estava pronto para lançar algum feitiço, ali mesmo, e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, quando notou uma reação bem inesperada do outro.

Malfoy não respondera, não argumentara. Tudo que fez foi engolir em seco e abaixar o olhar.

Harry afastou um pouco a varinha, confuso.

– Você está certo... – Sussurrou Malfoy, desviando o olhar.

Ao sentir afastar a varinha de si, Draco tomou distância. Olhou para trás uma vez, com um olhar baixo, enquanto saía do banheiro, deixando Harry confuso.


	2. Chapter 2

O resto da sexta-feira se passou do mesmo jeito que começou: confusa.

Ainda naquela manhã, Sonserina e Grifinória tiveram Poções em conjunto. O professor Slughorn, como sempre, dera uma aula que apenas Hermione entendia e se interessava. Agora que Snape não ensinava mais a matéria, até os sonserinos não tinham mais interesse algum.

Porém, ninguém percebera que ambos os garotos que estiveram frente a frente no banheiro mais cedo, pareciam distantes.

Harry observava o loiro de longe, e parecia estar viajando em seus pensamentos. Ele pensava sobre o que acontecia ao outro. Nunca o havia visto assim e aquilo o deixara, no mínimo, curioso. Mas não curioso para descobrir e contar a todos... Ele faria isso se fosse há alguns anos atrás, é claro, mas não agora. Agora ele estava amadurecendo e percebia que o outro precisava de ajuda, e não de mais problemas. O sofrimento de Draco parecera bem real naquela manhã.

Enquanto isso, debruçado sobre sua mesa, Draco havia muitas coisas passando em sua cabeça, e o fato de Potter ter o visto chorando não era um dos maiores. Por um lado, ele sabia que deveria se mostrar forte, pois, afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy! Não demonstrava suas emoções, estava sempre acima de tudo e de todos. Mas, por outro, ele já sentia como se não houvesse mais nada que poderia ser tirado de si. Seus sonhos acabaram, suas esperanças também e sua vontade de continuar ali já estava se esgotando. Nesse momento, o que mais queria era fugir para algum lugar onde pudesse ser ele mesmo, sem seus pais e professores cobrando dele a perfeição que o mesmo sabia que nunca alcançaria. E, de preferência, com alguém que se preocupasse com _ele_, e não com o poder que ele poderia ter.

E mal sabia ele que essa pessoa estava na mesma sala, observando-o.

Harry nunca vira os Malfoy como uma família perfeita e poderosa. Família de bruxos perfeita era, para ele, a família Weasley. Todos se amavam se preocupavam uns com os outros. Os Malfoy nem mesmo pareciam uma família, e sim uma gangue elitista ridícula, e pareciam preocupar-se mais com o poder, e não com os familiares.

Logo, Harry não queria falar com Draco apenas pelo _status_, muito menos para pensarem que ele fazia parte da mesma gangue elitista que o outro fazia. Harry aproximava-se das pessoas pois gostavam de como elas eram como pessoas, apenas. Harry gostava de quem se importasse com ele, de quem o ajudasse e estivesse ali por ele. E, principalmente, de quem não tinha um orgulho ridículo e um preconceito pior ainda.

Mas, pela primeira vez, estava conseguindo ver um pouco de _sentimentos_ no outro. Algo que os tornava tão iguais, algo que fazia Harry querer ajudar.

– Por que você não para de olhar para o Malfoy, Harry? – Perguntou Rony, enquanto desenhava coisas sem sentido na capa de seu livro de poções.

– Ah, nada. – Respondeu o outro, olhando na direção do amigo. – Apenas tentando pensar no feitiço perfeito para fazê-lo virar um rato ou algo assim.

Rony apenas riu baixo, murmurando algo como "Ele merece" e virando-se de volta aos seus desenhos.

Quando a aula de poções finalmente terminara, o trio dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Harry estava faminto, pelo fato de não ter feito seu café da manhã.

Estava tão ocupado planejando sobre o final de semana em Hogsmeade com os amigos que nem percebeu que, na mesa da Sonserina, alguém estava ausente.

Draco estava na sala comunal de sua casa. Decidira que, definitivamente, tomar um banho refrescante era melhor que se reunir com seus colegas no almoço. Não queria ter de aturar todos brincando, rindo e fazendo planos sobre o final de semana. Não quando estava tão mal.

Draco saiu do banho, vestindo seu uniforme e secando os cabelos loiros com a toalha. Sentia-se fisicamente fraco demais para participar de uma aula de Snape, ainda mais uma aula prática, como o professor havia prometido na última terça-feira. Porém, não tinha escolhas. Pegou seus livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e saiu das masmorras, lentamente.

À essa hora, todos os alunos que encontravam-se no salão já seguiam seus respectivos caminhos para suas aulas.

– Que aula temos agora, Hermione? – Perguntou Rony, bocejando. – Espero que seja História da Magia, adoro dormir na aula do Bins.

– Então suspenda seus planos, Ronald. Temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, junto com... – Disse ela, olhando suas anotações. – Ah! Sonserina de novo? Odeio ter aula em conjunto com eles, ainda mais quando é do Snape.

Rony reclamou algo incompreensível, e Harry apenas suspirou longa e pausadamente. Ele não sabia se os bruxos acreditavam em destino, mas, mesmo que não, ele estava xingando mentalmente o tal, por fazê-lo ficar perto de Malfoy durante quase todo o dia.

– Deixem os livros no final da sala e peguem apenas suas varinhas, por favor. – Ouviram uma voz feminina conhecida, e então viram a professora Minerva esperando-os na entrada da sala do professor Snape. Todos ficaram confusos, mas ninguém se atreveu a comentar nada.

Harry e Rony apenas trocaram olhares cúmplices, ambos sorrindo com a possibilidade do professor estar impossibilitado de dar aulas ou algo assim.

– Como vocês sabem, são tempos complicados. – Seguiu ela. – O professor Severo concordou em darmos uma aula prática sobre defesa e desarmamento, semelhante ao clube de duelos que o professor Lockhart abrira há alguns anos, porém apenas por hoje. – Completou, quando Snape chegou à sala.

Os alunos foram divididos em dois grupos. Os grifinorianos com Minerva, e os sonserinos com Snape. Ambos os professores explicaram, teórica e detalhadamente, aos alunos os feitiços que deveriam lançar.

– Ótimo. Agora formem filas. – Ordenou a professora. – E lembrem-se: apenas desarmamento e defesa, entenderam?

Todos formaram filas, animados.

– Estou louco para lançar um Estupefaça na cara de algum deles. – Comentou Rony.

– De preferência, na do Malfoy. – Completou Hermione, e os dois riram.

Harry não riu. Talvez tivesse um coração grande demais e uma mania ridícula de se importar demais com as outras pessoas, mas ele não queria que ninguém saísse machucado daquela aula... Ainda mais alguém que ele sabia que, nesse momento, não precisava disso.

Após alguns minutos, a vez de Hermione chegara. Ela se encontrava na frente de Rony na fila, e este estava na frente de Harry.

Hermione deu alguns passos à frente, observando sua adversária.

Pansy Parkinson.

Ambas sorriram, de modo desafiador. Estava na cara quem ganharia, é claro. Os grifinórios riram ao ver com quem Hermione duelaria... Baseando-se nos conhecimentos da garota, Parkinson voaria longe com apenas um balançar de varinha da outra.

E assim foi.

Hermione apenas gritara "Expelliarmus!", apontando a varinha para Pansy, e, no outro momento, ouviu a professora Minera elogiá-la e Snape lançar um olhar mal humorado.

Rony duelara com Goyle e, é claro, ganhara.

Agora era a vez de Harry. Ele deu alguns passos à frente, como todos os outros. Seu adversário continuara no mesmo lugar, paralisado. Harry deveria ter sabido, desde o começo, com quem duelaria.

Era óbvio que Parkinson, Goyle e Malfoy estariam juntos, assim como ele e seus amigos. Tão previsível.

– Vamos, Malfoy. Mexa-se! – Disse o professor Snape.

Rony e Hermione sorriram ao perceber com quem Harry duelaria. Estavam ansiosos para ver o colega derrotando Malfoy na frente de todos. Rony chegara a arriscar dizer um "Acaba com ele, Harry!" em voz alta, recebendo um olhar de censura do professor da casa verde e prata.

Cumprimentaram-se e ergueram as varinhas. Harry achara que o outro o lançara o mesmo olhar de súplica que havia visto mais cedo. Os olhos azuis não eram mais cobertos de repugnância e de orgulho. Agora eles eram, pela segunda vez no dia, cheios de medo e assustados.

E Draco estava confuso. Não sabia o porquê de ainda não ter sido lançado à parede mais próxima. E não sabia o que porquê, também, de não ter tentado fazer o mesmo com Potter.

– Vamos. – Sussurrou Snape, em seu usual tom frio, dando um tapa de leve nas costas do loiro.

Olhares de expectativa do professor e dos colegas caíram sobre ele. Olhares de cobrança. Cobrança de perfeição.

Ele estendeu o braço, dizendo um fraco "Expelliarmus" e acertando o outro, que não estava preparado.

Harry não se moveu, tamanha fora a força que o outro colocara ao lançar o feitiço. Apenas sua varinha que voara para o outro lado da sala, sendo logo recuperada por Hermione, pelo fato de a garota estar perto de onde a varinha caiu.

A professora Minerva lançou um olhar de decepção a Harry, que apenas abaixou o olhar.

– Por Merlin! Que diabos foi aquilo? Por que você o atacou? – Perguntou Rony, chocado.

– Não acredito que você deixou ele vencer, Harry. – Disse Hermione.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de não ter atacado o outro. Pegou seus livros e guardou sua varinha. Ele achara, que nem que seja por poucos segundos, que nenhum dos dois atacaria. Que apenas ficariam ali, um olhando nos olhos do outro. Ou, então, achou que Malfoy desistiria de do duelo ou algo assim.

Mas estava enganado, e deveria ter percebido antes o quão ridícula sua expectativa era.

– Vamos. – Rony disse, caminhando para fora da sala. – Estou precisando descansar!

Harry, ao passar por Malfoy, apenas lançara um olhar de desapontamento, passando reto pelo loiro.

Alguns dos alunos da Sonserina sorriram e parabenizaram Draco pela vitória, e Pansy não parava de repetir algo sobre "Alguém finalmente derrotando o Potter". Mas ele apenas dera um sorriso sem jeito e saíra da sala, caminhando rápido para as masmorras. Precisava ficar sozinho.

Harry caminhava lentamente com seus amigos, rumando à sala comunal da Grifinória.

– Ainda não entendi porque não se defendeu, Harry. – Insistia Rony.

– Já disse, eu não estava preparado. Esqueci qual feitiço usar. – Respondeu Harry, tentando arrumar uma desculpa aceitável. – Ando estudando demais para os exames e isso está me cansando. Mas por que não nos programamos para Hogsmeade?

E era exatamente o que ambos – Harry e Draco – precisavam: um sábado de descanso e um domingo passeando pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

* * *

E essa foi a autora idiota, trocando o nome da fic não por achar que combinava haha

Esse capítulo era para ficaar junto com o primeiro, mas eu não sabia se alguém ia ler/gostar, então decidi postar só a metade no primeiro capítulo.

Gostaram?


	3. Chapter 3

O sábado fora calmo. Fora decididamente mais calmo que a sexta-feira. A maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts – e isso inclui, é claro, o trio da Grifinória – passou a tarde pelos jardins da escola, aproveitando o dia consideravelmente quente.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada debaixo de uma grande árvore, com um livro em mãos. A garota estava tão submersa em sua leitura que, quando os colegas a chamavam para o assunto, apenas balançava a cabeça ou fazia algum comentário vago sobre o livro que segurava em suas mãos.

Rony sentado de um modo bastante desleixado. Não vestia todo o seu uniforme da escola, apenas a camisa, as calças e os sapatos. Nada de gravata ou coisa do tipo. E o mesmo parecia estar aproveitando seu momento de descanso, pois tinha uma expressão serena no rosto e mal se concentrava em vencer no jogo de xadrez que disputava.

Já Harry, que se encontrava a frente do outro, estava concentrado demais. Sabia que Rony era um ótimo jogador e, bom, se não se concentrasse... Como poderia ter a mínima chance de vencer? Gostava de calcular o exato lugar para onde deveria mexer suas peças.

Enquanto isso, nas distantes e frias masmorras da casa da Sonserina, um garotinho loiro encontrava-se deitado sobre a cama, com os lençóis tapando seu rosto. Ele não sentia vontade de levantar e "aproveitar o lindo dia". Na verdade, Draco já achava que não sentia mais nada.

Nada o fazia feliz e nada o agradava. Ele sabia que, bom, sempre fora exigente e sempre precisara de muita coisa para fazê-lo feliz. Mas não conseguia entender como que nem o fato de ele ter derrotado Harry Potter em um duelo de magia não o agradava.

Na verdade, não fazia a menor diferença. Ele não dava a mínima importância para isso.

O loiro não estava lá nem quando a escola toda se juntou à mesa do jantar, ao fim da tarde.

E assim se passou o sábado a tarde e logo chegou o domingo.

Harry acordou bem cedo, sendo o primeiro a levantar-se da cama e dirigindo-se ao banheiro masculino. Após tomar um banho longo e demorado, vestiu suas roupas. Escolhera um par de jeans e uma camiseta fina de mangas longas, junto de seus tênis.

Ao sair do banheiro, dera de cara com Neville, que entrava no mesmo. Ambos disseram um animado "Bom dia", antes de seguirem seus caminhos.

Para Harry, aquele era um bom dia. Ele poderia comer doces à vontade na Dedos de Mel, visitar os gêmeos na loja e ainda se divertir com os amigos. Definitivamente, aquele era um ótimo dia.

Harry juntou-se aos outros dois amigos quando eles já estavam se dirigindo ao aglomerado de pessoas que se encontrava perto da professora McGonagall, perto do salão principal.

Durante o caminho todo, Rony não calava a boca sobre a Dedos de Mel e como queria passar na loja dos irmãos, pois, na opinião deles, o legado dos Weasley dentro de Hogwarts deveria ser dele, agora que os irmãos não estavam mais lá.

O primeiro lugar que o trio parou quando chegou ao vilarejo foi a Loja de Penas, por insistência de Hermione.

— Qual das duas eu levo? — Perguntava a garota, indecisa, analisando duas penas exatamente iguais.

– Hermione... – Começou Rony, tentando não irritar a outra – São iguais.

— Não são não! Sinceramente, Ronald, você nasceu burro assim? — Perguntou, irônica. — Ah, que seja. Vou levar as duas!

Rony apenas rolou os olhos, postando-se perto de Harry.

— Ela é maluca, pior que a Luna... — Sussurrou.

Logo após, dirigiram-se para a Gemialidades Weasley. Aquele fora o ponto alto do passeio.

Fred e Jorge tinham uma loja enorme, cheia de coisas coloridas e divertidas. Lá se encontrava de tudo. Desde coisas que eram vendidas na antiga Zonko's, e até coisas inventadas pelos próprios gêmeos, como Orelhas Extensíveis, Poções do Amor e muitas outras coisas.

Quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts – menos os sonserinos, é claro – estavam na nova loja dos Weasley. Neville e Simas tinham ambas as mãos carregadas de produtos da loja, enquanto Dino Thomas escolhia os produtos da prateleira.

— Então, o que acharam? — Perguntou Fred, sorrindo.

— Se eu disser que é fantástico, vocês deixam eu levar alguma coisa de graça? — Perguntou Rony, fazendo Gina rir.

— Claro que não. — Disse Jorge, postando-se perto do irmão gêmeo. – Sem dinheiro, sem mercadoria.

Rony rolou os olhos.

— É assim que funciona, maninho.

Após terminarem as compras na loja dos gêmeos e de darem uma passada rápida na Dedos de Mel, os três decidiram que, definitivamente, precisavam ir ao Três Vassouras. Pois não havia jeito melhor terminar o dia que uma Cerveja Amanteigada preparada por Madame Rosmerta.

Harry, Rony e Hermione escolheram uma mesa perto da janela, em um canto do bar.

Era quase um costume, uma tradição, terminarem o dia de passeio naquele lugar. Aliás, toda a escola fazia o mesmo.

Logo após algum tempo, Neville, Gina e Luna juntaram-se a eles na mesa. Mais para frente, Harry podia ver Simas e Dino uma mesa com Cho Chang e outros alunos da mesma casa.

Até mesmo Malfoy estava lá. O menino estava sentado de frente para Harry, e dividia a mesa com Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini. Os dois "armários ambulantes", como Rony costumava chamar, estavam sentados lado-a-lado, comendo seus feijõezinhos coloridos e bebendo algo que Harry não pode identificar.

Porém Malfoy parecia ausente. Ele também bebia algo que Harry não pode identificar, e não prestava muita atenção à conversa dos amigos. Até concordava ou discordava com a cabeça, vez ou outra, mas parecia distante. Parecia pensativo demais.

E enquanto analisava a expressão facial do outro, Harry não percebeu que, na verdade, eles estavam iguais. E era um tanto quanto estranho o fato de ele estar parado, com os olhos fixos naquele que deveria ser seu adversário em tudo.

Draco correu os olhos pelo local, até encontrar os de Harry, que abaixou a cabeça. Durante os poucos segundos em que o contato visual se fez presente, Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar. Algo dentro dele se alegrou. Algo dentro dele se sentiu bem.

E, por Merlin, como aquela sensação era estranha! Porque, apesar de tudo, ele era um Malfoy. Não era acostumado a sentir esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando se trata de um Potter.

Meio inconsciente, o menino bateu forte com a mão fechada na mesma, em um ato de frustração, atraindo toda a atenção do local para si.

— Você está louco, Draco? — Perguntou Zabini, rindo logo em seguida e voltando-se para seus doces.

Mas ele não respondeu.

Outra coisa tinha sua atenção.

Na mesa em que Potter se encontrava, todos se viraram para ver o que havia acontecido. Neville até se assustara com o barulho, quase pulando da cadeira, e Gina sussurrou um "Malfoy finalmente enlouqueceu", fazendo o irmão rir.

Mas Harry não riu. Tinha seu olhar voltado ao garoto que fizera o barulho.

Por um instante, o verde se conectou ao azul e nada mais existia. Apenas os dois. E, por um instante, Harry achou ter visto o outro sussurrar um pedido de desculpas.

— Eu sei que você quer matar o Potter, Draco, mas bater na mesa e fixar o olhar nele não vai fazer o serviço pela sua varinha. — Disse Pansy, terminando sua cerveja amanteigada.

E foi assim que a tarde em Hogsmeade terminou. Os grupos de alunos se juntaram aos professores e seguiram de volta para o castelo.

Harry tinha seus pensamentos ainda fixos em Malfoy, tentando descobrir porque o outro estava agindo de modo tão estranho.

Ele queria ter um tempo para conversar com o outro, pegá-lo desprevenido, e poder arrancar a verdade de uma vez por todas. Queria saber por que infernos o garoto continuava olhando-o daquele jeito e agindo estranho quando ele estava por perto.

E a oportunidade perfeita surgiu logo quando eles chegaram a Hogwarts.

Malfoy dirigira-se para perto do lago, sozinho. Harry logo dera um jeito de mentir aos amigos sobre algo relacionado ao campo de quadribol, despistando-os.

Draco estava sentado em uma das pedras gigantes que estavam na beira do lago. O vento fraco do anoitecer batia em seu rosto, bagunçando um pouco seus cabelos loiros.

Harry chegou hesitante, sentando-se perto do outro.

— Malfoy? — Perguntou, com uma voz calma e baixa. — Quero falar com você.

— Já está falando. — Disse, tentando demonstrar arrogância na voz, mas ficou claro que ele hesitava mais que o outro.

– Qual é o seu problema? – Harry perguntou, ainda tentando parecer calmo. — Quero dizer, uh, aquele dia lá no banheiro... E aquilo tudo hoje...

— Estava imaginando que a mesa era a sua cara. — Respondeu Draco, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

— E por que eu vi você sussurrando algo em minha direção?

— Estava mandando você ir para o inferno.

— Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas?

Nesse ponto, Draco perdera toda a calma. Não queria ficar mais ali, ouvindo o outro jogar seus defeitos e suas fraquezas em sua cara.

— Já chega. — Levantou-se.

Harry levantou ao mesmo tempo, tentando acompanhar os passos do outro.

— Por que você sempre tenta bancar o arrogante, Draco?

— Não devo satisfações da minha vida a você, Potter.

Harry perdeu a paciência. Apressou o passo e seu realmente próximo do outro. Quando percebeu que Draco tinha a intenção de continuar a correr, puxou-o pelo braço direito, fazendo o outro se assustar por ter parado bruscamente. E, em um ato impensado, jogou-o contra a parede mais próxima.

— Qual é o seu maldito problema? — Harry gritou, aproximando-se.

— Não é do seu interesse, Potter. — Respondeu Malfoy, tentando sair de onde estava.

— A partir do momento em que você começa a olhar para mim de modo estranho e agir de modo estranho perto de mim, passa a ser do meu interesse.

Draco abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

— Eu não sei qual é o meu problema, então pare de perguntar isso. — Respondeu, suspirando e olhando o outro nos olhos. _Aquele_ _olhar _novamente.

Harry não sabia o que responder, apenas desviou os olhos.

— Não gosto quando as pessoas me olham assim. — Disse, afastando-se. — Isso me faz querer ajudá-las...

— Não quero a sua ajuda... — Sussurrou, com os olhos marejando.

Harry percebeu que o outro estava quase chorando, e aproximou-se novamente. Focou-se nos olhos azuis, sentindo a respiração do outro já batendo levemente contra seu rosto. Harry foi aproximando-se mais e, finalmente, sentiu os lábios do outro tocando nos seus.

Sabia que Draco não daria permissão para ele aprofundar o beijo, então deu um _selinho_. Os dois foram separando o rosto devagar, e, quando abriram os olhos, Harry pode perceber que o outro estava assustado.

— Eu... Eu preciso ir. — Disse Draco, saindo rapidamente e correndo de volta para o castelo.

* * *

Demorei, né? Eu sei, desculpa. Eu tenho outras duas fics para atualizar no Nyah!, então fica pouco tempo pra cá... Mas espero que ainda estejam aí!


End file.
